Junkyard
by flipstahhz
Summary: [#03: sora/takeru one big kick ] A collection of Digidestined drabbles, focused on spontaneous moments, rejected scenes from old stories, or writings from abandoned, forgotten plots. Basically, a junkyard where I store my old writings that may be entertaining to some. [ongoing]
1. hikari: body fat

_._

.

.

**[ junkyard ]**

hikari: body fat

_._

_._

* * *

.

Quiet, soft spoken, innocent.

Those are usually the words people used to describe me. I'm so used to hearing it, that it's almost innate, cemented in my mind that I should list them as attributes on my resume because that's supposedly how everybody, who doesn't know me, perceives me to be.

Oh...and as '_Taichi's sister'_ of course.

I swear, if I ever hear that again, I'll screwer somebody's brains out.

It's lessened now, now that I'm older. However, Taichi had posted a photo of us last summer at some beach with a handful of mutual friends on his Instagram account and ever since, I've been upgraded from Taichi's younger sister to Taichi's _hot_ younger sister.

Everybody's nuts; I swear. They're all delirious for even putting hot and me in the same sentence.

I mean, it was the only one summer I had chosen to work out because I had been self-conscious of the belly fat I had gained from drinking too much beer the previous winter (my fast metabolism has slowed down over the years). Ever since then the public have found out the famous athlete has a younger sister, and because of this I have to put in extra effort to work out for all seasons of the year now.

I blame Taichi for this. It's all his fault.

.

* * *

.

**(a/n)** 'Junkyard' will be a collection of drabbles dedicated to the Digidestined from different POVs. It's kinda like my other fanfic 'Taxi Driver', and it will focus on a mix of of Digidestined characters from 01 & 02, first/third POV, with no real consistency or plot line.

These scraps of writing are what I've accumulated over the years, stored in my computer amongst the dormant, untouched folders of the unknown. Some writings will be from old notebooks, other drabbles from potential futures stories that I had wanted to write, or some rejected scenes from my old stories. Additionally, some drabbles that I may feel like writing on impulse shall be posted here as well.

As I plan to finish two/three of my fanfics and leave this site again (to focus on my original works), I thought I'd keep this as an open ongoing project whenever I'd get bursts of Digimon nostalgia that desperately needs to be expressed in fanfic form.

Hope you enjoy this rather odd ride of spontaneity because I really don't know where this will go. ;)


	2. mimi: turquoise

_._

.

.

**[ junkyard ]**

mimi: turquoise

_._

_._

* * *

.

We kissed when the first firework sounded, frizzling, illuminating and showering a bright haze into the black sky. The colour, I can't remember. I just remember our lips connecting, seeing the shocked expression that also reflected myself in your eyes. We both knew that in that moment it was a mistake, especially when your girlfriend - at that time - pushed you away from me, and slapped you in the face.

When I had stumbled back, I noted the same, identical turquoise dress, how similar my hairdo was to your girlfriend's, and how much we resembled each other in the dark.

Miyako had tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "This is why I told you that you shouldn't have bought the dress, Mimi."

(_Like it was own fault that my own fashion sense would result into me transforming into a home-wrecker. Screw you, Miyako_)

Let's just say, from that night on, I avoided turquoise altogether.

But then, Taichi, we met for the second time...

.

* * *

.

**(a/n)** a michi story that i was meant to write...


	3. sora & takeru: one big kick

_._

.

.

**[ junkyard ]**

sora/takeru: one big kick

_._

_._

* * *

.

Light crept in; filtering through the tiny holes of the beige curtains.

She groaned at the hint of sunlight. Squinting one eyelid open after the other, she restlessly rolled onto her back. Instead of feeling her bank sink into the grooves of the soft mattress, she came into contact with a hard, warm surface.

Craning her neck over to the source, her eyes deciphered another life form laying besides her. Her body It was then that she recognised what she was up against was, well in fact, another person. Under the linen sheets she identified a mass of familiar unruly blond hair, which led her to then recognise the face of her colleague, and lastly, realise that said colleague happened be topless…

Sora Takenouchi screamed.

Her colleague slowly roused to her vocal mortification. His sky blue eyes stared groggily at her, as drowsily mumbled, "Takenouchi?"

"Get out!"

"No."

She warned him, "Kid, I'm telling you to get out."

"No."

When he didn't listen, Sora resorted to physical mechanics and gave him one big kick.

"_Arggghh_!" He yelled, crashing onto the ground with a dull thump.

Who knew that the force from Sora's kick had the ability to cause her colleague to fall out of bed?

.

* * *

.

**(a/n)** This one was the start to a Sorato that I wanted to write. And no, Takeru didn't literally sleep with Sora. Haha.


End file.
